skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Terrible Two
Bandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong Sun.jpg|Sunspots, inspiration for Sun Spot. Skylanders: Terrible Two is the eighth game in the Skylanders series. This game is a reposed concept of Skylanders Dual Strikers, made by the same creator of this page. There will be 28 Terrable Two skylanders, 32 core skylanders, 32 lightcore skylanders, and 48, reposed skylanders. The game also introduces Power Core skylanders, new core skylanders with Wow Pow abilities. There will be 32 of those, so the grand total of the skylanders in game is 172 skylanders. The reposed skylanders are supposed to be Dual Striker core skylanders, but most of them never made it to the page. Plot Skylands may be free, but not for long. Ever since Kaos put all those evilized crystals in the volcano, even though the volcano replenished all the magic in Skylands, there was and still is one evilized crystal left in the volcano. It's up to the Terriible Two skylanders to save Skylands--again--and stop Kaos for good. But hurry! Kaos has a way and is sure it will work. He plans to get to the volcano first! Terrible Two Story Twenty-eight heroic skylanders set off one day to defend the Core of Light against elemental spell-punks. One skylander and one spell punks powers collided, and while the spell punks were all destroyed, the skylanders were sent across space to Planet Earth. The huge blast affected them, and with powers of the spell punks, they each gained a second element. Find them, put them on the portal and play. Terrible Two Features As well as having two elements, the Skylanders also have abilitis associated with themselves, like the Swap Force skylanders. Accept instead of one ability, these skylanders have two. Also, each ability will have an element. Magic has Teleportation, Earth has Digging, Water has Climb, Fire has Rocket, Tech has Speed, Undead has Sneak, Air has Bounce, and Life has Spin. So say a Terrible Two skylander was fire and air elemental. That skylander's ability would have the Rocket and Bounce ability. Terrible Two Skylanders Orb Rock (Magic/Earth) (Teleportation/Digging) Sun Spot (Fire/ Undead) (Rocket/Sneak) Core Skylanders Magic *Spell Caster *Whisper Sneak Earth *Crystal Clear Water *Enemy Anemone Fire *Blaze Fire *Wick Kid Tech *Saw Razor *Dual Charge *Geargoyle Undead *Sneak Blast Air *Feather Fury *Baaa Boom Life *Bush Bowler Reposed Skylanders Magic *Cosmic Mind *Bug Blizzard *Wierd Wiggle *Four Whip *Wiz Boom *Blindsight Earth *Rock Roller *Crackosuarus *Hog Wing *Terra Worm *Freeze Bolt *Gem Shooter Water *Tri Tooth *Cali Monster *Snome *Shrimp Sting *Splash Out *Crash Bandicoot Fire *Scorch Kick *Flame Roll *Flix Nix *Roll Room *Fire Meow *Burn Out Tech *Plug Shocker *Electric Egg *Bomb Begone *Charge Horn *Time Warp *Tetrasect Undead *Road Dent *Fun Guy *Boo Goo *Digglet *Roach Sting *Spy Glass Air *Flighter Pilot *Fly Eye *Wing Ding *Howl *Air Born *Ninja Star Life *Wild Ape *Toad Stool *Jackoplantern *Jungle Roo *Stick Sect *Poison Bite Power Core Skylanders Magic *Wish Wiz Earth *Giant Stomp Water * Fire *Hot Spice Tech *Shock Squatch Undead *Stink Goblin *Swamp Ogre Air *Saphlier Life *Fast Fly Lightcore Magic *Goofball *Blue Bagoo *Slappo Earth *Chomp Stomp *Four Kick Water *Choco Slap Fire * Tech *Spit Fire Undead * Air *Cloud Burst *Brain Burst Life *Donkey Kong Category:Skylanders: Terrible Two Category:Skylanders Series Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Eighth Game Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:50.187.199.118's Skylanders Series Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan games Category:Fan idea Category:Scrapped Games